Can I trust you?
by ANNABETHALWAYS
Summary: Katniss has always looked after her sister and tried to protect her from their abusive parents but when she meets a group of people who want to help them can she trust them enough to tell them about her family or are they like every other person she's met
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story and I hope you like it.  
**

I sighed, life sucked. So naturally I went to climb my tree, as I always do when I'm having a horrible day. Which happens a lot. Which is why this is my tree. Today was particularly bad. Monday. On Monday dad and my 'mom' always fought and after woulds they would take it out on my sweet little brainiac sister. She's five. Meek and quiet. She never gets in their way like I do but they never hit me, only her.

So today I was sitting in my tree before I had to go home and I saw a group of four walking in a line under my tree. Naturally I went silent. Their were two girls and two boys. The boy on the right had blond hair and blue eyes and glass's. The one on the left had curly brown hair and brown eyes. the girl on the left had blond hair and stormy grey eyes. The girl on the right had choppy brown hair. I couldn't see her eyes because she was laughing and her face was pointed to the ground. I stayed silent until they had passed. I sighed. Today was sunny so the park would be full. That meant time to home or I wouldn't get home.

When I got home my sister, Lily, was sitting on our mattress playing with my old stuffed toy, my real mom got me. I smiled at her and sat down beside her.

"Hey, baby girl."I said as she crawled into my lap. She smiled up at me."How's my princess today?"

She gave me a thumbs up sign, to say she was good. Lily didn't talk if she could help it. When she talked she would usually say something that made them hit her. Even if it was just 'hello' or 'Morning'.I didn't mind having to look after her. In fact often it was the highlight of my day. She was just so sweet. She always tried to be as little work as possible and never created extra work for me, that is if she could help it. I loved her more than anything else in the world. I know that sounds cliche but it's the truth.

I heard the door open. Lily tensed and clung to me. We both knew what that meant. 'mom' and dad were home.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered, stroking her hair soothingly. I felt like a fraud. How could I say everything be okay. When it was clear it wasn't.`She smiled up at me and mouthed the same thing back at me. I smiled and hugged her, she was so sweet. We heard mom and dad shouting in the kitchen. I pulled her closer to me as she started to cry. A five year old can only stay strong so long. My Lily was so strong and brave. I knew I had to leave soon or I would try and stand up to them and make it much worse.

"Go." she mouthed at me.

"Okay." I said as she climbed off my lap, "I'll be back later, okay?"

She nodded. So I left. You may think me a horrible sister but it was for the best. Why, I explained earlier.

I went back to the park and sat in my tree. Just thinking about life and mortality and all that. Actually I was thinking about going to the police but that's not important. While I was doing this a couple settled under my tree. One was the girl from earlier with the blond hair and stormy grey eyes. The other was a boy with ruffled black hair and sea green eyes. They were laughing about something, which made me wonder how anyone could laugh about something. It seemed strange. Now that I thought about it I realized I couldn't remember the last time I laughed. Only Lily could make me smile.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

I had zoned out and fallen out of my tree.

"Fine." I said to the blond girl who had asked the question.

"Are you sure, you were quite high up." The boy asked.

"Yes."

"Okay," he said doubtfully. "I'm Percy by the way and this is Annabeth."

"I'm Katniss." I told them.

"What?" Annabeth laughed, "Like Katniss Everdeen?"

"Sadly, no." I said struggling to my feet. "What's the time?"

"3:30." Annabeth said. Damn I still had three hours to kill. Maybe I could get Lily a chocolate. I had been saving up for months to give her one and now seemed like a great time to do it.

"I have to go and Thank you for your help." I told them while I ran off. I heard them shouting after me but I didn't turn around.

*** Annabeths P.O.V

I watched as Katniss ran away from us.

"What do you think she was doing in that tree?" Percy asked, also looking after her.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I think she was hiding." He said, pulling me into a sideways hug.

"From what?" I shivered, automatically looking around.

"There are other things she could be hiding from besides monsters, Annabeth." Percy said laughing.

"I know." I said, trying to swat him on the arm. Which was very hard to do while he was hugging me.

"I think we should tell the others."

"Yeah."

"Where did the others go?" He asked. I had to laugh at that.

"They went to the coffee shop you, idiot." I said still laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a really short chapter and that is all I have to say.**

Leo

On my way to the coffee shop, where I was meeting the rest of the seven, I was nearly knocked over by a girl running in the other direction. Instead of me tumbling to the ground she did. That's what all that mechanical experience gets you, amazing balance.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"People seem to be asking me that question a lot today." She muttered under her breath, and then to me, "Yes I'm fine."

She was as skinny as a twig and had dirty blond hair that fell to her waist. Not the colour dirty blond. Her eyes were blue like Jason's.

"Are you sure?" I said, "That was quite a tumble."

"Yes I'm fine." She said tugging her arm out of my grip, "Goodbye."

She raced away.

"What was that about?" I muttered as I continued on my way.

I reached the coffee shop just before Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey Leo." Piper said waving me over to the table.

"Hey, beauty queen." I said sitting down next to her.

"I thought you promised not to call me that." Piper complained.

"I did."

"Fine, repair boy." She mumbled.

"Name calling, really what are we eight." Jason said with raised eyebrows.

"No, sparks, we're eighteen." I told him. He just rolled his eyes. We didn't have time to continue the discussion because Percy and Annabeth arrived.

"Hey." Percy said ploncking himself down next to me. It occurred to me that they didn't have nicknames. Well they did but not ones we had ever used.

"I'm going to call you Kelp Head." I said. They both burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, that's what Thalia calls me." Percy said shrugging.

"It seems nobody can come up with a nickname that doesn't have something to do with his head and seaweed." Annabeth said.

"Why are you so late?" Piper asked.

"We ran into a girl." Percy explained.

"She fell out of a tree." Annabeth added.

"Was she okay?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. She ran of." Annabeth said, shrugging.

"What did she look like?" I asked, wondering if it was the same girl.

"She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was as skinny as a twig, her hair was kind of dirty." Percy said.

"I ran into a girl who looked exactly like that." I told them.

"Where?" Annabeth asked, jumping up.

"Just outside." I told her. "Why?"

"Which way was she going?" This time it was Percy asking..

"That way." I pointed. "Why?"

But they were already out the door.

"What was that about?" Piper asked. I shrugged.

"We should probably go after them." Jason sighed, pulling on his jacket.

"Yep." Piper said following him out the door. I sighed and followed them. Luckily none of us had ordered anything so we weren't being criminals.

We followed Annabeth and Percy to a sweet shop.

Inside the shop was the girl from earlier. She was buying a chocolate. When she left the shop, she went down an alley. We followed her. We'd been following her for an hour, when she turned around and caught us.

"Are you following me?" She asked. We had been caught red handed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel really bad because I haven't updated this story in a month or two. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Katniss POV

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"That is a very good question." a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes, the one that had run into me this morning, said. He turned to the other people in his group, "Why are we following her?"

"Because I had a dream about her and she fell out of a tree this morning." Percy said.

"You had a dream about her? Why didn't you say?" Annabeth said, hitting him on the arm.

"I only just remembered." He protested.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"Okay, so you were following me because you had a dream about me and I fell out of a tree." I said, "I understand the second one but the first, not so much."

"It's just a thing." the boy with brown hair shrugged, "I'm Leo."

"I'm Katniss." Why did I tell him my name. I am an idiot. Oh well.

"I'm Jason." the blond haired boy told me.

"I'm Piper." the girl who was currently in his arms said.

Right they told me their names. Okay.

"Are you okay though you fell out of a tree?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I do it a lot." I tell him. Okay that is it I am a world class idiot.

"You fall out of trees a lot?" Leo questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, well no. Aargh. You people are messing with my head." I groan.

"Alrighty then, we'll be off." Percy said, practically herding the others away. I shook my head at them before running off towards home.

 **Line break thingy.**

When I got home mom and dad were sitting in the lounge watching TV. I crept past to mine and Lily's room. She's lying curled up on the mattress, not crying but her cheeks are tear stained.

I hug her gently, "It's okay Lily. It's okay." I whisper.

"It's okay." she tells me. I smile slightly."

"Here's a chocolate." I hand her the chocolate bar and she breaks it in half and gives me some. I smile and start to protest but she puts her finger to my lips before nibbling her chocolate. She gives me a thumbs up.

After she finishes her chocolate she falls asleep in my arms and I tuck her under the covers, smiling. I full off my jacket and get in next to her. I fall asleep listening to her breathe.


End file.
